


Going to the Beach

by LNZetsumei



Series: FF7 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: A Little Adventure, Alternate Universe - Final Fantasy 7, Distractions, Fighting bandits, Fluff, Green in tifa's advent clothing is bomb, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nini forgive me I have failed in tagging once more, Road Trip, but can't do it too violently in front of the child, final fantasy 7 - Freeform, just Red kicking ass, the husbands and their child, the tags are chaotic, there's just pure fluff, there's no fight scene tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNZetsumei/pseuds/LNZetsumei
Summary: Having packed their bags and informing the necessary people of their temporary departure to the Beach. The family of 3 went on their way.But they were followed by a group of bandits not far off from their destination.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Series: FF7 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731121
Kudos: 5





	Going to the Beach

“He tires himself out.” Green chuckled, securely holding a sleeping Chase in his arms. The child had been singing along to the music played on the radio as they drive through the desolate land. There is little to see until they get to their destination and it has been a quiet ride in their little truck.

As far as now anyway.

Red glances at the rearview mirror and then their surroundings. Save for several wrecked vehicles, everything else is just flat dirt road

“What’s up?” Green asks: sensing a shift in Red’s previously relaxed form.

“We’re being followed.”

Green shifts his gaze at the side view mirror, he could see little dots of black further back but couldn’t see a clear form of them. “Bandits?”

Red nods.

“Well, we’re in the middle of nowhere so they’d probably think we’re easy prey huh?” Green jokes, but Red could see how Green instantly goes on protective mode, keeping Chase from leaning away from him in his sleep.

Taking his seatbelt off, Red taps the steering wheel. “Drive to a safe place.” Trying to fend them off while on road would be far too risky when Chase is with them as well, the best course of action is for himself to jump off and cut the bandits down while Green drives to a safe location.

Before he could say anything else, something rammed against the back of their truck with a loud crash. Startling Chase awake who quickly clung to Green in his panic, Red had one of his arms blocking Green and Chase from hitting the dashboard, while the other grasp the steering wheel tight, keeping the truck from swiveling out of control.

The truck came to an abrupt stop after crashing against an abandoned scrap vehicle. He could feel Red’s arms around them before the impact.

“Papa…” Chase’s quivering voice snaps Green from his panic, he opened his eyes and looked down, and patting the child to make sure he’s okay.

Chase buries his face into Green’s chest, gripping tight onto his shirt.

Several black vehicles come to a stop all around them. The loud sounds of the engines revving up add more to Chase’s stress.

Red backed away, still, their faces inches close. Red cupped Green’s cheek, his expression filled with worry. Green places his hand on top of Red’s and gave a light squeeze.

“I’m fine.” Green reassures him.

A knock came from the window, they looked up to see a man with a gas mask pointing a rifle at them, gesturing them to get out of the truck. Red unlocks the door and steps out first, hands up and Green followed suit with Chase hiding behind him.

Several of the bandits ransacked their truck, finding Red’s sword as well as a small box of Materia they kept.

Red stepped between Green and the bandits when they approached them. Knowing how these people operate, they don’t stop by taking just valuables.

“Papa…?” Chase sniffled

Green pats Chase’s head, ruffling his hair with a smile despite their current situation. “We’ll be okay,” He then turns to Red, a knowing look on his face. “Right, Red?”

Red nods, small fries like these are not worth the time they’ve spent here as well as the damage they’ve done to the truck. But what’s more important is that they’ve scared Chase and that alone is unforgivable.

Red lunged forward, grabbing one of the bandit’s gun, knocking him off with a solid punch to the head. And that action initiated the battle and chains of gunshots. Chase screamed, clinging onto Green and close his eyes shut. Only to feel a slight coldness all around them and the sound of bullets ricochet off of something near them.

A light blue glow surrounds them and Green was holding something in his right hand: a small blue round rock glowing ever so softly, surrounding them in a globe of a semi-transparent barrier.

Chase brightened, it was one of those rocks his dads had not allowed him to touch because they said it’s dangerous… But he did puppy-eyed Red to let him see how the rocks work when Green isn’t around.

They ended up getting a scolding from Green but Red was quick to divert Green’s worry to being flustered at how _Red_ had a puppy look too because he’s being scolded.

He likes it when both his parents are around. It’s lively and he always sees the loving gaze in their eyes when they’re together.

“I want to hear it.” Chase blurts out in a soft, pouting voice and caught Green’s attention.

“Want to hear what?”

“Papa and Dad’s story.”

Green chuckles and presses a kiss on the top of the child’s head. “Let's leave that for bedtime, yeah?”

Chase nods, now scanning the surrounding area of falling bodies and explosions of spells. Red had taken his sword back, but only using it to stun them. There was no way he’d go as far as cutting them on the spot, not when the child is looking.

With the danger gone, Green turns the barrier off. Chase rushes over to Red who easily picks him up, the child happily trying to reenact the way Red had fought as Red carries him to Green and getting caught between his parents as they went for a kiss. Chase giggled, his fear forgotten.

With their truck now inoperational, they transferred their belongings to one of the bandit’s usable cars which were far more suitable for the terrain, and continued on their way.


End file.
